


Тепло

by Kroshka



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крокодайл ненавидит мерзнуть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло

О Пауле они заговорили лишь однажды. Крокодайл спросил, где его бывшая напарница. Даз ответил, что мисс Даблфингер больше нет, и теперь Паула — уважаемая хозяйка кафе. «Думаю, она счастлива», — сказал он. И, помолчав, добавил: «Мы с ней просто работали вместе». Так, будто бы это все объясняло. Многословием он никогда не отличался. Впрочем, Крокодайла это не волновало. На вопрос: «Ты пойдешь за мной?» Даз и в первый раз, тогда, давно, и сейчас во второй, не задумываясь, ответил «Да». И только это имело значение.  
Иногда, правда, Крокодайлу нужен был собеседник. Можно пить в одиночестве, строить бесконечные планы, черкая что-то в блокноте, и убеждать себя, что компания только мешает, но когда рядом есть живой человек, пусть он даже засыпает в кресле и мало интересуется гениальными планами по завоеванию, все меняется. Мир вокруг становится вдруг простым, понятным, и каким-то удивительно стабильным, земля не раскачивается под ногами, а время не утекает сквозь пальцы песком.  
— Как скажете, босс, — зевает Даз, и принятое с трудом решение кажется верным.  
Крокодайл кивает и делает медленный глоток. Он смотрит сквозь бокал на Даза так, словно видит впервые. В этом есть доля истины: раньше он видел в нем только подчиненного, человека, который верен, и которому можно отдать приказ. Сейчас он с любопытством рассматривает его тело. Отстраненно, с легким удивлением, Крокодайл отмечает, что Даз красив. Точнее, привлекателен — с его точки зрения. Крокодайл любит массивные вещи: гигантские крокодилы, крупные перстни, глубокие кресла, тяжелое оружие и сильные люди. В Дазе чувствуется мощь. Часть ее разлита по всему телу: огромные руки, по коже пробегают мурашки при мыслях о силе, скрытой в них, грубоватые черты лица, высокий рост. Но много больше спрятано внутри, как айсберг, у которого над водой видна лишь верхушка. Крокодайл представляет эти руки у себя на плечах, их тяжесть и тепло. Он ненавидит холод. Теплая одежда, огонь в камине, палящее солнце пустыни, — все это согревает ненадолго. Избавиться от гнетущего холода внутри можно только с помощью человеческого тела рядом.   
— Уже поздно, — говорит Даз. Он поднимается, разминая плечи, и Крокодайл замирает на мгновение, восхищенный этой животной красотой. — Я ложусь.  
— Подожди, — Крокодайл поднимает руку, останавливая его. — Через десять минут… Я приду, если ты еще не будешь спать.  
Это чертовски рискованно, Даз — единственное, что у него осталось, и потерять его сейчас… Он всматривается в узкие глаза, пытаясь прочитать что-то, но на лице Даза никогда не отражаются эмоции. Оба молчат, глядя друг на друга: долго, слишком долго. С каждой секундой шансы падают. Наконец, Даз разворачивается, обрывая контакт, и бросает через плечо:  
— За десять минут я не усну.  
Крокодайл неслышно выдыхает и снова берет свой бокал. У них нет ни корабля, ни команды, ни старых связей. Из нескольких членов Барокк Воркс остались только они. Конечно, можно поворошить прошлое, кого-то — прижать, кому-то — напомнить о должках, но… Крокодайл решительно допивает остатки. Ему неинтересно склеивать осколки, слишком уж это хлопотно и неэффективно.  
Они просто начнут сначала. Вдвоем.  



End file.
